


Operatics

by obikinn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha Padmé Amidala, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Multi, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikinn/pseuds/obikinn
Summary: “Dear one, when was your last heat?” Obi-Wan asked, and Anakin groaned and wanted to hit himself for not realizing until then.Of course. If anything, he should have at least noticed the cool slick starting to trickle out of his ass and onto the couch. With all the insanity of the past few weeks, rescuing the Chancellor and capturing Dooku and crashing theInvisible Hand, the passing of time had completely slipped Anakin’s mind. Oh, Force, speaking of the Chancellor—Or, Anakin goes into heat instead of going to the opera during Revenge of the Sith, and the galaxy is saved.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 354





	Operatics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/gifts).



> me: _writes one (1) pwp_  
>  me: okay time for an a/b/o threesome!
> 
> For context, I'm headcanoning that adding Obi-Wan to their relationship gave Anakin and Padmé one (1) extra braincell that they used to be smarter about contraception, so Padmé isn't pregnant here.
> 
> Dedicated to Eli, my lovely enabler <3

“Padmé, if you’ve paid attention to _any_ of the last season, you would _clearly_ be able to see—”

“Oh, come on, Obi-Wan, you’re smarter than this—”

Anakin let his mates’ words fade away, and just appreciated the passion in their voices as he sat cozily tucked in between them on the couch. Every time the three of them got together for dinner, Padmé and Obi-Wan would end up bickering about some trashy holodrama. Of course, they would always deny genuinely enjoying the show, but Anakin knew they were both far too into it.

He was so lucky to have two such wonderful lovers, Anakin thought as he breathed in their comforting mixture of scents fully infused in the air. He was surrounded by the peace of the Room of a Thousand Fountains and the beauty of a Varykino lake, both scents mingling together and dousing Anakin with feelings of safety and lazy affection. Even from the start, back when Padmé had been Anakin’s only Alpha, there had never really been any competition between her and Obi-Wan. Anakin knew they both cared deeply about him, and sometimes their instincts put them in conflict, but ultimately the most important thing was all of their love for each other, even if it had to be secret. As an Omega, Anakin was just glad to soak up twice the praise and endearment.

Even with their scents feeling thicker than normal, it still wasn’t enough. Anakin turned his head and nosed gently at the mating bite at the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan froze at the unexpected contact, but quickly relaxed and brought up his hand to stroke Anakin’s hair while continuing his argument with Padmé. Anakin hummed contentedly, but his skin was beginning to itch uncomfortably.

Anakin let out a slight involuntary whimper, and Padmé noticed and wrapped her arms around him, enveloping him in her scent, but it still wasn’t enough. It was too warm in Padmé’s apartment, and Anakin decided that he was wearing far too many layers of clothing and shrugged off his outer tunic. He cuddled in closer to his mates, before realizing they had both stopped talking. He whined at the loss of their voices, not wanting to be left alone.

“Dear one, when was your last heat?” Obi-Wan asked, and Anakin groaned and wanted to hit himself for not realizing until then. He didn’t reply, but Obi-Wan smiled fondly and knowingly. _Of course_. If anything, he should have at least noticed the cool slick starting to trickle out of his ass and onto the couch. With all the insanity of the past few weeks, rescuing the Chancellor and capturing Dooku and crashing the _Invisible Hand_ , the passing of time had completely slipped Anakin’s mind. Oh, Force, speaking of the Chancellor—

“I have to go to the opera with Chancellor Palpatine,” Anakin blurted out, even though all he wanted to do at the moment was be filled by Padmé and Obi-Wan, but Palpatine wanted to thank Anakin for saving his life, but he didn’t really _want_ to watch Squid Lake, but he couldn’t let down the Chancellor, and it was all too much, too much—

Padmé held onto Anakin tighter and shushed him as he buried his face even further in Obi-Wan’s neck, starting to hyperventilate. “Ani, can you take some deep breaths with me?” Padmé asked, and Anakin managed a nod. He breathed in and out along with her counts, trying to stop his body from shaking so much. Obi-Wan was clearly projecting a wave of peace in the Force, and Anakin let the familiar comfort wash over him and cleanse the panic of his mind. The sound of Padmé’s voice and the rhythm of Obi-Wan still carding through Anakin’s hair pulled him gently back to shore, finally lulling him into a state of calm.

They sat there entangled and without words for a few minutes, letting Anakin restabilize himself until he was no longer overwhelmed by anxiety. Force, he was so thankful for his mates, especially during his heats where he was more sensitive and easily provokable.

“Sorry about that,” Anakin mumbled. Padmé and Obi-Wan simply kept him wrapped up between them and murmured their acceptance. “I totally forgot, and I just don’t want to disappoint the Chancellor,” he said.

“If you’re going into heat, then surely the opera can wait. I’d rather you stay safe here with us,” Obi-Wan said with a slight frown. Anakin bit his lip and tried to focus amongst the increasing feeling of wanting to crawl out of his skin and encroaching haze of arousal in his mind.

Padmé slid her hand down his side, slowly trailing downwards before pausing. Anakin turned to meet her gaze. “Plus, I’ve yet to help you through a heat with Obi-Wan here. It’s always when the two of you are away, fighting for the Republic and saving the galaxy,” Padmé said, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. “Don’t you think I deserve a taste too, Obi-Wan?” she asked, and Obi-Wan scoffed at her with a warm smile as Anakin blushed.

The opera was sounding less and less appealing with every second that passed. The opera house was cold and far away, and his mates were warm and right next to him and perfect for cuddling and fucking and filling his aching hole… Anakin’s cock throbbed, and he made his decision.

“Fuck the Chancellor,” Anakin said, and Padmé giggled. Anakin blushed furiously when he realized his mistake. “Uh, not fuck him, fuck you guys,” he said, ducking his head.

Padmé just grinned in response before reaching down and palming Anakin’s erection. Anakin moaned at the first hint of relief, but Padmé quickly took her hand away and Anakin pouted.

“Time to build your nest, dear one,” Obi-Wan said, and Anakin perked up instantly. Normally, his heats would happen on a ship of some sort, isolated in the coldness of space. While he had always enjoyed just sharing his heats with Obi-Wan whenever they were deployed together, they had never been able to scrounge up much for Anakin’s nest. The most they could find were the pillows from Obi-Wan’s bed and some cloaks, which never smelled much like Obi-Wan anyway because he was constantly losing them and needing new ones. So, the prospect of being utterly consumed by the scent of his mates in a proper nest was enchanting to Anakin.

The three of them made their way over to Padmé’s bedroom, and Anakin immediately jumped onto the bed and scooped up several pillows, inhaling their sweet scent. Padmé laughed as she and Obi-Wan worked together to gather up extra pillows and soft blankets. Anakin arranged the nest as they tossed in more comforting material, but he paused to watch as Obi-Wan shucked off layer after layer of robes. Anakin raked his gaze over Obi-Wan’s lithe musculature underneath it all, shamelessly eyeing Obi-Wan’s thick cock jutting out between his legs as he threw his robes into the nest.

Anakin breathed in the harmony of their scents and shed his own clothing as an overwhelming wave of arousal hit him. He needed Padmé and Obi-Wan with him, touching him, inside of him, _now_. Despite being surrounded by their scents and assured of their presences right by his side in the Force, Anakin couldn’t help but whine at being left alone on the bed. He rolled over and started rutting slightly into the plush sheets, trying to relieve the pang deep inside of him. Slick leaked out of him, and the scent of his want fogged up the room and the Force.

Suddenly, Anakin felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Padmé naked beside him on the bed, looking like an angel as always. “Shh, Anakin, we’re here for you,” she said, as Obi-Wan clambered on next. Anakin’s eyes flitted between the two of them, and he kept leaking slick and now also precome, thinking only about how much he wanted his beautiful mates to fill him.

“Please,” he gasped out. “Please, touch me, I need you.”

“Obi-Wan, look how prettily he begs for us,” Padmé said, pinching one of Anakin’s nipples. The tweak sent electricity down Anakin’s spine, and he moaned for more.

“He looks so pretty laid out like this, our Omega so wet and desperate for us to fuck his tight little hole,” Obi-Wan said, and he leaned down to flick his tongue over Anakin’s other nipple. “Don’t you worry, dear one, we’re going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to move for _days_ after this heat. All you’ll be able to do is just lie here all blissed out in your nest full of our come.”

With that, Obi-Wan curled his fingers deftly around Anakin’s cock. Anakin almost cried out from satisfaction after being denied for so long, but Padmé silenced him before he could make a sound by pressing her lips to his. Her tongue dove inside of Anakin’s mouth right away to deepen the kiss, making Anakin’s breath hitch, drowning him in their pleasure. When they had first gotten together, Anakin had been too nervous to do much more than kiss chastely, but now he was well-accustomed to Padmé’s positively divine kisses.

All the while, Obi-Wan pumped Anakin’s cock at just the right angle and level of pressure that he knew from experience drove Anakin crazy. He swiped his thumb over the tip, collecting a bead of precome that had formed, and made eye contact with Anakin before licking it off. Anakin pulled away from the kiss for a moment to whine at the teasing. “ _Master,_ ” Anakin groaned, but Obi-Wan just grinned back at him and returned to jerking him off.

Padmé recaptured Anakin’s lips, biting down on his bottom lip with a vengeance. Anakin moaned as their mouths slid together like perfectly interlocking pieces of a puzzle. No longer content with just the one position, Padmé moved her kiss over to the hinge of Anakin’s jaw, creating a trail of her crimson lipstick across his face.

Just as Padmé began to slide her lips further down, Obi-Wan let go of Anakin’s cock, leaving it red and aching and bouncing furiously against his stomach. Anakin almost huffed again at Obi-Wan’s rudeness, but then Obi-Wan pulled apart Anakin’s legs and leaned in to lightly circle his tongue around Anakin’s entrance. Even more slick gushed out of him at the stimulation, and Anakin keened as Obi-Wan licked in deeper. Anakin always adored the scratch of Obi-Wan’s beard against his inner thighs, especially when his skin was more sensitive from being in heat. His hips jerked upwards, and he stuttered out a moan as Obi-Wan dedicated himself to his task.

The opposing sensations of his lovers’ mouths on him overwhelmed Anakin and nearly sent him toppling over the edge, but he breathed in the peace of their scents all around him and centered himself. Being with both Obi-Wan and Padmé during a heat was better than he had ever imagined.

Padmé was always obsessed with leaving little risque signs of her affection on Anakin, marking him all over in any way she could. Today was no exception, as she sucked hickeys into his neck, far above where he could cover with his Jedi robes. Anakin couldn’t bring himself to care, though, as Padmé scraped her teeth teasingly over his dual mating bites. She painted around the marks with the stain of what was left of her lipstick, reaffirming their connection and reminding Anakin of their love in a move that went straight to his cock. He reached up and cupped one of her breasts with his flesh arm, rubbing his thumb against a nipple, hoping against hope through the haze of his arousal that he could bring her a fraction of the pleasure she was giving him in her devotion.

Obi-Wan surfaced from where he had been buried between Anakin’s thighs, and Anakin nearly came right then and there from the sight of Obi-Wan’s beard drenched in his slick. “Darling, you taste so good, so sweet for us,” Obi-Wan drawled out. “Force, you’re so wet for us, I could drink you up all day long and you’d still be leaking slick out of your pretty hole.” Anakin whimpered and his cock throbbed at the thought of Obi-Wan spending all day eating him out.

Even though he couldn’t see the full array of markings, Anakin knew that Padmé had left his neck and chest absolutely littered with bites and smears of lipstick. She traced around one of his nipples with her teeth, raising goosebumps underneath on his skin, but refused to bite down. Anakin whined and gave her his most pleading eyes as she placed a kiss on the nipple and pulled away, refusing to concede. “ _Padmé_ ,” Anakin called out, offended as she turned away to rummage in her bedside drawer.

“Stop complaining, Anakin, don’t you want Obi-Wan to keep opening you up for my strap-on?” Padmé said in response, and Anakin’s eyes widened.

Anakin nodded, blushing profusely. “Yes, of course, I love you, keep go- _oing_ ,” he choked out, caught off-guard as Obi-Wan inserted a finger next to his tongue. As much as the thought of Anakin round with children was incredibly appealing to all three of them, and as much as he yearned to raise kids with his mates, he knew it was smartest to stay safe during his heat. After the war, hopefully during his next heat, Anakin could live out his dreams of his Alphas stretching him open and filling him with their seed for real.

For now, however, Anakin was perfectly satisfied by the feeling of Obi-Wan fingering him open slowly. He closed his eyes in his ecstasy, clenching the sheets in his fists to keep himself from touching his cock, for he knew he would come after just a second of contact. He had to be good, had to hold on longer for his mates.

When he opened his eyes, Anakin was met with the site of Padmé dressed up in a midnight blue harness with a thick dildo attached. This wasn’t one of their usual toys, and Anakin’s heart swooped as he thought of Obi-Wan and Padmé working together to buy the prettiest strap-on to fuck him with for this very occasion.

Padmé slathered the strap-on with lube as Obi-Wan finally surfaced again, leaving Anakin’s hole empty and clenching, though he knew the ache wouldn’t last for too long. Anakin relished how Obi-Wan looked so utterly debauched and sated, and pulled him in for a kiss to taste his own slick covering Obi-Wan’s lips and dripping down his whiskers.

The tip of the toy pressed lightly against Anakin’s hole, and he moaned as Padmé pushed forward slowly into him. This strap-on was nearly as thick as Obi-Wan’s cock, and the stretch of it entering him brought tears to his eyes from pleasure. Padmé’s fingernails dug half-moon marks into Anakin’s hips.

Obi-Wan threaded his fingers through Anakin’s curls and yanked, breaking their kiss apart and nearly whiting out Anakin’s vision. “Dear one, do you think you could suck my cock while Padmé fucks you?” Obi-Wan asked, and Anakin nodded emphatically.

“Ye- _es_ ,” he cried out, punctuated by a gasp as Padmé pushed fully into him and nudged against his prostate, sending electric sparks all over his body. Obi-Wan got on his knees and Anakin salivated at the sight of his cock so flushed and hard because of _Anakin_. He first wrapped his hand around the base before taking just the tip in between his lips and sucking lightly. Obi-Wan moaned and tugged at Anakin’s hair, coaxing him to take more into his mouth.

“Oh, Anakin, you look so beautiful, taking us both so well,” Padmé said, voice wavering in pleasure as she kept ramming into Anakin, one hand digging into the meat of his ass, the other rubbing at her clit.

Anakin ran his tongue up and down Obi-Wan’s shaft, gradually taking in more of his length until he was gagging on it, when all of a sudden his comm started ringing. Padmé paused her rhythm and Obi-Wan slid out of Anakin’s mouth to reach over and turn it off, but Anakin grabbed his arm and called out, “Wait!”

Obi-Wan tilted his head at Anakin, who flushed crimson. “Uh, if you guys are okay with it, I was wondering if you could pick up the comm and you could keep me quiet with your cock. Sorry, I know it’s a stupid idea, you can just—”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Obi-Wan said, running a hand through Anakin’s hair comfortingly. “And you, Padmé?”

“I agree. Thank you for sharing with us, Anakin,” Padmé said, her strap-on still deep within Anakin, with her thighs wrapped around his own. “That is, only if you can keep your mouth shut and only warm Obi-Wan’s cock, without moving. Do you think you can do that? Do you think you can be a good boy for your Master and your wife?”

Her words hit at a primal need inside of Anakin, and he nodded, already overwhelmingly aroused from the prospect. His cock throbbed dangerously, and the fact that he was so close to the edge only added to the thrill of the idea.

“Alright then,” Obi-Wan said before guiding his cock slowly back into Anakin’s waiting lips, the tip gliding along the roof of his mouth. Then, he cleared his throat, held the comm up to his ear, and accepted the call. “Hello, this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, how may I help you?”

His voice was as composed as always, his Coruscanti accent coming out perfectly crisp as if he hadn’t been having heat sex with his mate for the last half hour. Anakin focused on the weight of Obi-Wan’s cock against his tongue, and closed his eyes in bliss, his heart racing.

“Oh, this is about Anakin? I’m afraid he has a meeting with Senator Amidala tonight, sorry to inform you,” Obi-Wan said, frowning slightly. Anakin opened his eyes for a second and glanced at Padmé, who was grinning wickedly and clearly trying to suppress her snorts of laughter. Sure, they had a meeting, if one could count one person buried inside of the other as a meeting. The strap-on dragged teasingly over Anakin’s prostate, and he squeezed his eyes shut to keep from crying out.

 _Color?_ Obi-Wan asked over the bond, and Force, Anakin was grateful he had such a considerate mate. _Green_ , Anakin responded, pushing over an image of a green as vibrant as the meadows of Naboo.

“I’m sorry he stood you up, but really, I’m sure this meeting is urgent Jedi business. Can you not reschedule the opera? Though, I don’t have a clue when he’ll next be free, his schedule is rather _filled up_ ,” Obi-Wan said. Slowly, realization dawned on Anakin about who Obi-Wan was talking to, but he focused again on the scent of his mates to calm himself down. What did it matter that the Chancellor of the Republic was on the other end of the comm, when Anakin was filled up by his mates, feeling more loved than ever before? He was glad he had decided not to go to the opera.

Obi-Wan kept chattering on for far too long, and his words faded away into the background as Anakin focused on how his skin itched and his cock pulsed with desperate need. After long enough, Anakin got impatient and decided to test the limits a bit, swirling his tongue around Obi-Wan’s cock.

“He must have forgotten his comm in his quarters, you know how he—how he is,” Obi-Wan said, his voice still composed but cracking ever so slightly. He glared daggers at Anakin while sending comfort and reassurance across the bond. Anakin raised his eyebrows, and Obi-Wan grabbed the back of Anakin’s head so he could thrust further into Anakin’s throat in revenge. Anakin let a little whimper escape him before clamping his mouth more tightly around Obi-Wan’s cock. Padmé wasn’t cruel enough to tease him too and roll her hips, but Anakin watched as she shamelessly touched herself watching the two of them.

Anakin still couldn’t quite make out the Chancellor’s words, but he was clearly getting louder and more upset. Obi-Wan cut him off with, “I do apologize, but I have some urgent business of my own to finish. It was nice talking with you,” he said, before hanging up and tossing the comm to the floor.

Immediately, Anakin let out the moan he had been suppressing for so long, and began sucking down Obi-Wan cock in earnest. Obi-Wan fucked into Anakin’s mouth in return and gripped onto his hair, which only added to Anakin’s growing mountain of arousal. Padmé began to rock her hips into Anakin again, quickly building back up to her earlier pace of pounding into him and making him see stars. Their moans mixed together into a beautiful symphony of pleasure.

“You did so well for us, dear one, I’m so proud of you,” Obi-Wan panted out.

“Anakin, you were perfect, you’re taking us so wonderfully, our beautiful Omega,” Padmé added on.

The feeling of his mates fucking into him and filling him with their love combined with their praise finally sent Anakin tumbling over the edge into orgasm, and he shouted as he came all over himself and the nest. Padmé and Obi-Wan were soon to follow, their moans echoing his, and Anakin happily swallowed down Obi-Wan’s come as he spilled down Anakin’s throat.

Exhausted, Anakin slid down the bed and curled up in the nest. His mates walked away from him, but in his post-coital contentment, he no longer felt any anxiety about them being so far away, especially when he heard the sound of running water in the distance.

Soon enough, Obi-Wan and Padmé returned with a glass of water and a damp towel. Obi-Wan gently wiped away the drying come on Anakin’s stomach, before climbing into the bed, taking Anakin’s face in his hands, and placing a kiss against his forehead. Anakin smiled in contentment as Padmé followed on the other side and kissed his mating bites softly.

Anakin knew another wave of arousal would hit him soon enough, and his mates would fuck him again just as passionately. But for now, he was tired and just happy to lie between them, wrapped up in their arms and their love.


End file.
